The present invention relates to a continuous-operation centrifuge drum for concentrating suspended solids, wherein the concentrated solids are conveyed through channels from a solids space in the outer region of the drum into a chamber toward the center of the drum, from which the concentrated solids are continuously extracted.
A centrifuge drum of this type is known, for example from German Pat. No. 2 701 624. The amount of solids extracted from the drum is regulated by varying the flow cross-section of the channels by means of valves provided with flexible-tube diaphragms and positioned therein. Since, however, diaphragms of this type are sensitive to abrasive solids, they cannot be employed in many applications. If the valves are exploited to regulate the concentration of the extracted solids, the controls technology involved will be relatively expensive because the viscosity of the extracted solids must be measured and a proportional fluid pressure exerted on the diaphragms from outside.